Dreams or Reality
by dreamingdiva
Summary: Right now this is a ONESHOT but if I get good reviews I can continue it with Draco! Ginny is receiving strange letters. Draco has a sudden interest in our fav. red head and rescues her after she has a terrible dream... or was it real? R & R PlEASE!


**I do not own any of these characters… yadda yadda yadda…. **

**Dreams or Reality**

_…. and when I see your face everyday it's like everything within my world is clear. All of my hopes and dreams are right in front of me and I can finally see them. Every time I look into your green eyes it is like a garden blooming in spring, you are beautiful, and I need to see you again…. _

Ginny Weasley folded the parchment neatly and placed inside the top drawer of her nightstand along with the rest of the letters. They were sent to her frequently by a secret admirer. At first the letters scared her, but at other times they thrilled her, and taught her to see her true beauty. The words on the paper had caused a blush in her cheeks to form. She combed through her silky auburn hair that reached her lower back and prepared for breakfast in the Great Hall.

After all of her classes for the day she had a two hour break before dinner and decided to make her way to the library. The halls were pretty bare- it was a Friday afternoon and most of the students abandoned their work until Sunday. But Ginny headed to her usual table in a far south corner of the library where she wouldn't be bothered.

As she rounded the corner to her usual desk she was stunned to see a tall, tanned, blonde figure standing in front of her. He smiled down at her knowingly.

"Hi Ginny." He said calmly never tearing his eyes away from her. He stood about 6 foot tall and towered over her at 5'3". That was something he found attractive about her- she was small and petite- someone who needed protecting and she could make any guy feel like a man. Her skin was a creamy fair color that made her look like she had porcelain skin. Her soft pink lips slowly formed into a weary smile as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, confused why he would be in this section of the library anyways, not to mention the fact that her brother and he were enemies. He never flinched, just stared at her until she began to squirm under his gaze. "Fine Malfoy! If you don't want to leave, I will!" She said coldly and turned on her heel to leave.

He loved the way she felt so awkward and vulnerable around him. She didn't understand him, but he understood her completely… which gave him total control over the entire situation, something else that he really loved.

"No it's fine, I can find something else to do, or someone…" He smirked striding past her.

"Ugh, you're disgusting!" She made a face of displeasure and dropped her books at the table.

"Are you jealous Weasel?" He began to smirk again.

"Of what? Another notch on your bedpost! Thanks but no thanks!" She retorted sitting down and beginning her potions essay.

"What subject are you working on?" He asked over her shoulder as he leaned against a book shelf.

"That's really none of your business…" She started flipping through pages in search of an answer. "But if you must know, potions." She declared, defeated.

"That's my specialty you know!" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's nice but I don't need help." She replied shortly making sure not to face him.

"Well, that's alright I guess…" He trailed off moving closer to her from behind. His fingers slowly reached out to touch her shoulder which was covered by a crisp white button up shirt that was attractively small. "I do have other talents you know…" He began to bend down towards her, but she jerked away defensively standing and staring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked in disbelief. He was known for these little encounters. Acting nice, but all the same seducing his prey without their knowing. Ginny was far to aware of his reputation to let him get to her. And with that she gathered her book and left the library quickly.

Draco stayed behind and gave a soft laugh. He loved pursuing women, and what he loved even more was when they didn't puddle at his feet. He'd figured that Ginny Weasley would have been and easy target and would have gone with him right away. But somehow, since she didn't, he wanted her even more. She had so much beauty, and presence, and she had an untouched innocence that seemed to make her glow in the darkest of times.

Ginny sat down on her bed in her dorm and gave a heavy sigh. This potions essay was actually very difficult and it might have been smart to ask for Malfoy's help, but she couldn't stoop to that level. Just as she reached for another book on her nightstand she noticed another one of those letters. She opened it and read it quickly and set it aside. The letters were somewhat concerning because they seemed very affectionate, obsessive and possessive really. And whoever had been writing them seemed to be watching her every move… and she wasn't sure she liked it…

Ginny feel asleep so fast it was as if a spell had been cast over her. She didn't even remember lying down. But then she opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room, a dungeon maybe judging by the cold moist stone floor.

"He…. Hello?" she whispered, trying to figure out her surroundings.

"Virginia" That's all it took, she froze. Terror swept through her and she turned in all directions searching for the face to match the stern voice. "I trust you got my letters?" The voice said. She was shaking now and tried to move to a wall in search of a window, a door, anything to get out. "I told you I would come back for you.." The handsome figure stepped out of the shadows.

"No." She said in nothing but a whisper because it was all that her shaking voice could manage.

"I've missed you, it's been cold without you." He said as his cold fingers grazed her cheek and goose bumps spread throughout her body.

"Tom, please…." She closed her eyes and turned away. She didn't know what to say, she had been 11 the last time they'd seen one another, and she was now 17, the same age as him, or his memory.

"You have become such a beautiful woman." He said, his gaze trailing along her body. "I've watched you everyday for years, I've seen you grow and change…" He began, as his hand wrapped around the back of her stiff neck. "I've seen your innocence ripped away by my sworn enemy…" His voice suddenly became cold and cruel as he remembered watching it happen. As Potter tenderly made love to his innocent angel. "I thought you'd save yourself for me." He said gruffly squeezing the back of her neck tighter.

She cried in pain and he let go, she then fell to the floor trying to keep control of her emotions and not cry. She just stared up at him in silence.

"SAY SOMETHING!" He shouted at her. Ginny just bit her lip, unsure of what to do. "Damn you say something!" He screamed again grabbing her forearms and lifting her to her feet and shaking her roughly, and she began to loose control and cry. He shook her harder to the point that she couldn't stand and he was all the held her up. "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" He screamed at her. "Say that you love me!" He screamed in her face.

"Please!" She called out between her sobs.

"Please what?" He suddenly became soft, and cradled her in his arms and brought her to a bed that she hadn't known was there. He moved his face down and ran his lips along her collar bone. She squirmed and tried to move away from him but at that point he had her pinned beneath him. "Its alright angel." He said softly kissing his way up her neck. She tried to hold in another sob but failed and her skin was slick with tears.

"Stop…" She said softly to him, careful not to disrespect him in any way. His hand started at her calf and was making its way up her soft leg. He began to massage the skin on her inner thigh "Tom, stop." She said again trying to move out from under him.

"Mmm, you're so warm." He whispered in her ear and then began to suck at it. "It's okay, I wont hurt you, I'll make you feel good…"

Ginny screamed in fear and twisted and struggled. Two firm hands were grasping her wrists and she twisted and tried to pull away.

"Ginny calm down." A soft whispering voice came to her ears, a voice that she hadn't been expecting to hear. She slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Where was she now? And why was Malfoy there?

"Wh… where…" She began looking around confused, her head was pounding.

"I found you down in the dungeons- it's the middle of the night, I don't know what you're doing down here, but you weren't at dinner either." He explained to her helping her up. She stumbled a little but he caught her.

"I, it must have been a dream." She said aloud, but was it really? She had no way of telling for sure. Was Tom really back or was it just a nightmare? How did she get down in the dungeons, or was she just sleepwalking? "I'm so confused…"

"It's okay Ginny, I'll take you back to the tower." Malfoy said with his arm firmly around her waist for support and her held her other arm over his shoulder. He had to make sure that she was okay.


End file.
